1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dental cleaning apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dental cleaning kit wherein the same provides for an operative inter-relationship of various components for use in a dental cleaning procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sanitary use for replaceable head structure relative to a toothbrush apparatus has been presented in the prior art wherein the prior art has set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,053 to Nitzsche a toothbrush handle including a replaceable head member slidably received within the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,325 to Bortman sets forth an angularly adjustable doubled headed toothbrush structure providing for angular orientation of the toothbrush head relative to the toothbrush handle.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved dental cleaning kit as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for an organization to accommodate various components for use in a dental cleaning procedure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.